blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Leni Loud (actress)
Leni Alberta Loud (born November 20, 2000) is an American ooaderated teenage actress, model, photographer, makeup artist, dancer, choreographer, singer, and songwriter. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the second oldest member of the family, with the previous oldest being Luna Loud, younger only than Lori Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1015. She is the second Loud Crowd to be born. Description Leni Loud is a very kind and very sweet teenage girl. She loves her fans, even when they surprise her on her birthday. She is a makeup artist. She's interested in celebrities and she does gets nervous when they talk to her or when she talks to them. She's very used to it. She really misses Royal Oak, Michigan more than the others. The Loud Crowd know how she feels even her fans. She has hard times seeing without her glasses. The cause of that is staring at the sun during a solar eclipse. She has a harem of 8 girls whose names are Carol Pingrey, Becky Gibster, Belle Yates, Carlota Casagrande, Mazzy Lennon, Dana Machette, Jackie Lynne Harion and Mandee Starks. Leni is a social activist and supports internet safety, The LGBT community with her harem of 8 girls, social violence, and animal cruelty. Leni currently has an allergy to pollen as it could make her have hay fever and an allergy to certain perfumes as her face can easily swell up from it. She, Lori and Lily are the only Louds to have allergies. She also has a weak immune system too (slightly weaker than Lori's but not as weak as a Baby's immunity) so she isn't immune to colds, flu, chicken pox and bronchitis. Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She has green eyes and is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her usual outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. Leni's swimwear is also seafoam green with white frills, only it is a two-piece garment. The top half has two simple straps, while the bottom half is longer than the top, and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she wears a seafoam green swimming cap, with a white bow tie. She retains her earrings and sandals, even while in water. Her sleepwear consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on, it changes to a blue mask, with an image of closed eyes over it. She retains her magenta mask, and like the blue one, it has the closed eyes image. Her winter wear is a pink coat with white wrist covers, red gloves, darker pink long socks, turquoise boots with a matching green hat. Personality Leni is a very compassionate teenage girl who is a makeup artist like Lori. She has a sweet heart and is always in good spirit. She loves to hang out with friends, family, and make new friends. She loves acting, singing, dancing, modeling, taking photos, and doing makeups, common to Lori's hobbies. Leni likes fashion, lunch, shopping, the New Jersey Boulevard Mall, smoothies, shiny objects, magazines, her girlfriends, eggs, Myrtle Rita Beach, chocolate, brownies, manicures, pedicures, her music, bubble gum, ''Nail Polish Wars'', frozen yogurt, pizza, chocolate cake, ice cream, fashion designing, making smoothies, party planning, and driving. Leni points.jpeg|Leni takes viewers on a tour to the set of The Loud House Show. Leni Loud Looking At A Glance.jpg|Leni Loud looking down for a surprise. Career She's a makeup artist and fashionista of the crew. She does her best when it comes to fashion and makeup and while slightly nervous about it, she still is used to talking to celebrities. She's also another one of the show's photographers. She's also a musician. She's the 2nd most musical loud sibling behind Luna and after Lori. She has an instrument collection like Lori and Luna along with dancing and singing. She also helps with choreography and songwriting. She plays: * Sousaphone (Main Instrument) * Clarinet * Flute * Euphonium * Baritone * Trumpet * Cello * Viola * Cymbals * Lute * Piccolo * Bass * Tenor Horn * Wagner Tuba * Alto Horn * Shamisen * Gong * Recorder * Bugle * Piccolo * Drums * Violin * Piano * Keyboard * Guitar * Tuba * Saxophone * Trombone * French Horn * Bassoon * Oboe * Flute * Harp * Timpani * Xylophone * Clackers * Maracas * Tambourine * Cornet * Cowbell * Bassoon * Ukulele * Mandolin * Harmonica * Accordion * Harp * Harpsichord She's also an actress in The Loud House, The Loud Crowd, The Loud House Show and Loudstar (Roles explained below). The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2000 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities